Tales of Mew Mews?
by HAL Productions
Summary: Deep Blue is defeated and all is well. Atleast until a certain famous notsoknown Necomancer decides to check in. Tales of & Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover. Rated for future language and possible violence. Parody?


Before any of you have a go, I and Toshyii have BOTH read Tokyo mew Mew. All of the volumes, and seen a few episodes of the anime. You can't say we didn't give it a try, now! Anyway, if you're one of those people that whole heartedly can't stand character bashing; you might want to forget about this fanfic. It's going to contain a lot of that, mainly around the Mew Mew girls. We won't be going ALL OUT, and we'll be sharing some of the bashing with the Tales of gang. So, if you don't mind some humour at the expense of them, then please enjoy the jokes this SHOULD be filled with! This chapter's a little dry, as it's just setting up the scene and a part of the situation. Hang on till chapter two, okay? Much thanks! Maù & Toshyii

P.S. Later chapters are planned to be VERY gag-filled.

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew Characters, concept or ideas. They're Mia Ikumi's. Like wish with the Tales of Series. That baby's all Namco's.

* * *

The tale had taken place quite some time ago. The story that 5 girls had their DNA infused with that of animals, destined to defend the world from the evils that were after it. They had fought valiantly, and had taken their victory. Each had their own story, but all of their lives tied together as they had quested to find the 'Mew Aquas' that were needed to save the world and keep the Kimera Anima at bay.

Tokyo had taken a lot of damage at the end of their journey, yet as the last Mew Aqua was taken from Deep Blue in the last chaotic battle, it had recovered all of its glory. The buildings had been restored, the people had recovered from any injuries and there were no casualties.

Even the aliens that had previously been their enemies had been healed, seeing the view more from the point of view that had dripped from their hearts and consciousness. Even though they had left, it was only a matter of time before they, no doubt, popped down for a visit once again.

Even though Ryou readily admitted that the Mew Mews would return to normal, it hadn't quite turned out like that. Their DNA had become jumpy, and sometime it would spike and make the chances of transformation all the more likely. No-one could figure out why, or even when it would stop.

Ah yes, let us not forget the fake wedding had gone through, and for now Masaya was off studying.

With all of that covered, this is where we pick up our story.

It is a bright, sunny day and all seems to be quite peaceful in Tokyo. The sky itself seemed to reflect the peacefulness of the environment below. The trees blew from the soft wind and their branches danced, showing a very beautiful display of green and colour.

It had been Ichigo's break at work, and she had taken this time to go out and have a stroll around the neighborhood. It was during this time she was unfortunate enough to fall into her cat form, though not knowing how. She was swift in realizing she had to get back to the café, where she could hopefully receive a kiss to change her back.

So now Ichigo's elegant, black paws padded across the concrete of the footpath as she headed back to the café. Once again she had wound up stuck in this feline form, and although it was getting on her nerves, she was beginning to deal with it. After all, a few minutes of being a cat wouldn't make that much of an effect on the happy world, now would it?

Her ears perked at the sound of children's laughter, and a shiver ran down her spine as she imagined the sticky hands they might have. Quickly rethinking her way, she turned heel and headed down one of the alley ways. This was a short cut she had grown accustom to, and with any luck she might run into Ryou as Alto.

But fate would not have this today, as the alley seemed completely vacant.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she moved down to the other end, heading out to the calm clearing that was waiting. Lovely trees and plants lined against the clean pavements, while the grass on the ground looked as if it was sparkling with the morning's dew.

The path was quite wide, even if she had been in human form. She hopped up onto one of the lining brick fences, taking a seat in the sun and beginning to lick the back of her paw. Something's came as an advantage in this form.

Since it was the area did appear to be quiet, Ichigo had began to let her awareness of the area slowly weaken, before she was left just grooming herself

_GNNNNNARRRRG!!_

Ichigo nearly jumped out of her skin, eyes widened with fright. What the heck was that?! Her mind raced, as she was frozen to the spot. Looking forward, she couldn't see anything. There was a slight rumble that could be heard, and she began to slowly, slowly calm herself down.

Where had that come from? _What_ had it come from? The questions continued to pop into her head, only to be snapped out of it when she felt a warm, slimy substance glide and ooze down her back. Slowly she looked up, her eyes meeting razor sharp, yellowed teeth. Saliva rounded them, and within a second she realised she was staring right into the open mouth of a monster. What ever creature it was, it was large and loomed over her tiny body.

Without too much warning, it opened it's mouth further and swiftly motioned itself down to try and taking Ichigo in one bite, but her instincts kicked in and she just managed to jump out of the way.

Landing firmly on the pathway, her ears drooped as she realised just HOW large this creature was. It was larger than the trees, and its own, claws feet seemed bigger than her. Its body seemed thick and long, covered in scales; while its long neck lets its head swiftly turn to face her once again. It spread its large wings, blocking out a lot of her vision of the sky before letting out a tremendous roar. A dragon, without a doubt…

It raised its mighty palm in the air, ready to strike down. Once again Ichigo froze, unable to move at all from the spot. Her heart pounded as she braced for the blow, just keeping her eyes open slightly to watch.

Suddenly, something caught the attention of her sight. A white and cream blur wizzed past, light glinting off the small fur ball's claws. With perfect aim, it latched above the dragon's eyes, digging its mentioned claws into its eye sockets. The dragon raised one of its fists over to its eyes in retaliation, but the swift new feline jumped some distance up, landing on the back of what was meant to deal damage. It sprinted down the scales, taking a long leap down to the ground below.

Ichigo took a few steps backwards, in awe that anything could take on such a fierce creature so suddenly.

The new cat on the scene landed firmly on their paws, turning with their back arched, ears back and tail raised. It looked quite ready to begin hissing, and since it had stopped pulling off such rapid movements, the gray and black spots over its fur could be seen clearly. Ichigo met it's bright, fiery blue eyes as it whirled it's head around to meet her gaze, looking very displeased rather than panicked.

"Why are you just standing there like that?!" It suddenly barked; its voice clear and demanding. Its pitch gave away its gender as a male, and a seemingly impatient one at that. He paused for an answer, and without taking his eyes away from Ichigo jumped back about a metre to dodge another- What would be lethal- blow.

Regaining herself, Ichigo stood proudly, acting as if she was highly offended. Which, incidentally she was.

"Maybe I have a plan!" She stated, trying to make sure her voice didn't break under the fear she was feeling. In truth, she could probably take this overgrown lizard on in her human form, but as a cat… She didn't stand a chance, and she knew that.

"Well would you hurry up and use it?" He asked, his voice seeming to become more placid. "Or better yet, just run. I'm not exactly looking forward to any crows peaking your intestines out." He took a few steps back as the dragon continued to swipe at him, not moving more than needed.

Ichigo's face twisted into a look of disgust. Even the thought of that was just vulgar, and she had to stop her reflexes from gagging as she pictured the mental image.

"Run? Why should I run? I can take this thing!" She lied, not noticing her feet edge backwards.

"Right." He said, throwing a sarcastic tone as he darted 'round the dragon's legs. "As if I'm going to believe that. Urg, why don't people in Tokyo _ever_ run? Are you guys just asking to be killed?! You people would all be slaughtered if it weren't for the small fact that people in Tokyo just **don't seem to die!** Just get out of here!"

Before Ichigo had a chance to snap back at the rude cat, the dragon swung its tail to face its opponent, sending her back the way she came.

She just managed to land on her feet, taking this as an excuse to quickly dart back to the café. Although this cat had more spunk than what she preferred, she knew she had to try and help.

She raced back to the café, not even caring about the kids with the sticky fingers. When she got to the street where the Café was, she heard shouting, and for once it wasn't Ryou yelling at her or any of her somewhat lowly subordinates.

She padded into the café and saw a man on a display screen yelling at someone else that she couldn't see.

"It was MY IDEA!!! MINE! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Yelled the man. Now that she was closer she could see that he had silver hair, purple eyes, purple lipstick and glasses.

Ichigo only caught a glimpse of his black, purple and pink attire before a hand appeared on the side of the screen and pushed the silver haired man off screen.

Replacing him, rather, was a smug looking man in his early or mid 30s. His eyes, looked almost sinister, a blood red colour hidden by the shine of the glasses he wore, the sides hidden behind his ears due to the long, brown hair he seemed to refuse to tie up. Having moved his arm back comfortably, he crossed them both behind his back and looked very formal, but still wearing the smug look. His clothes looked as if they resembled that of a military mans, but not of any of those known in this region. Blue in colour, the back seemed to hang from his shoulders forking at his waist, while his belt buckle resembled the all too known Pac-Man sprite.

"Any way, as I was saying before I was rather _rudely_ interrupted by my old friend Dist the runny--"

"ROSE!" Cried out the man now named Dist from off screen. "It's Dist the ROSE! R-O-S-E!"

"Once again, before interruption, I was telling you to stop taking credit for _my_ work and ideas."

"MINE! MY IDEA!! MIIIIIIIIIIINEE! M-I-N-E!" The rather taunted man screamed off screen, very distressed by the situation.

The smug looking man clasped his hands together, his eyes seeming to show a glint of interest. His smile widened, his tone turning casually sarcastic. "Oh, congratulations Dist! You've learned how to _spell_, what a fantastic day for my pet!" He said, turning to face 'Dist' who was still off screen.

There just seemed to be various screams and yells of protest, as the brown haired man ducked to miss receiving a pot plant to the head. "Now, now, now, you remember what happened last time? Little boys get punished by having their _favourite_ toys taken off them."

The silver haired man gasped, his voice going higher than what it had been a second ago, "Not Kaiser Dist XX!"

"Yes the Kaiser Dist XX, now settle down or I'll bring out the leash." Before he had a chance to continue, a third voice happened to intervene.

"A leash? Ooo, kinky!" They pepped in.

The smug character's voice seemed to suddenly droop, along with his shoulders as he turned to face the operate direction. "Oh, _your majesty_, I didn't know _you_ were in town."

Forcing their way onto the screen was the owner of the third voice. He seemed rather young, or else he was aging well, maybe in his late 20s, early 30s. Just like the other man, he had long hair, only in a blonde colour. A blue, jewel type clip seemed to hold quite a few strands of it in front of his ear, only at one side. His skin seemed to be tanned quite dashingly, while his clothes appeared rather exotic. His eyes glanced at the screen before he could open his mouth to address the others, leaning forward right up close to whatever camera was being used.

"Hey, Jade, what's this thing?" He asked, finally naming the cocky man, "Is this some sort of new Fontech Dist made?"

'Jade' raised his middle finger to his glasses, pushing them closer to his face while grabbing the back of 'His Majesty' with his free hand. "Not quite that," he answered straightforwardly.

'What on Earth is going on here? First a dragon, then a bossy cat, then three men… Two of them possibly gay… I don't know. And no-one is paying attention to me, you know, the cat with the pink eyes… Standing in the doorway, with the bell that should grab their attention! Whoa… Is 'His majesty' looking at me? Wait, His Majesty?! Didn't we stop having kings or whatever ages ago?' Ichigo thought to herself, feeling quite confused.

"Hey, you, blonde boy… The one Jade was telling not to steal his ideas." 'His Majesty' said, addressing Ryou, still leaning quite close to the screen, though not as close as he had been only a few seconds ago.

"Min---Ckaak!!!" Came the irritated voice of 'Dist', who was cut short by goodness knows what.

"Oh, I see you _do_ actually have a leash!" 'His Majesty' said, the smile evident in his voice seeing as he had turned around to see what was happening "Any way, there's a black cat with pink eyes staring at us… does that mean anything to you?" He said, turning back so his face filled the screen once again.

"What cat? I see no cat!" Ryou said, already irritated by being told not to take credit for work he _thought_ was his.

Ichigo felt quite insulted by this. So insulted, in fact, that she decided to make herself more known. She padded up to Ryou and dug her claws into his leg. Deeply.

"Oh, _that_ cat! Ichigo! Get your frickin' claws out of my leg! You are ruining my designer black pants!"

Jade cleared his throat, trying to get attention, but to no avail.

Ichigo withdrew her claws from Ryou's leg after scaling onto his lap. She stood on her hind legs, raising her front in the air and shifted her weight onto one foot as she raised the other while trying to explain. She carefully balanced with her tail, holding the pose for as long as she can.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, watching Ichigo's strange motion.

Once again Jade popped into the conversation, actually gaining their eyes this time. "Is your cat attempting some sort of feline kung-fu?" He asked casually, the smirk returning to his face.

Ichigo hissed loudly, but as soon as she did His Majesty got in the way of the line of sight. There seemed to be a very excited look on his face before he continued,

"Oh, oh! I know what she's saying!" He said, raising his hand and hopping up and down like a young school student. "She's trying to say that she was out for a walk, went down an alley to avoid kids with sticky fingers, and when she got out of the alley there was this huge dragon that was all 'Nyaaarooooar!!' and then this weird cat came out of _nowhere _and started scratching at the dragon's face and was mean and insulted her telling her to run! A-and the dragon turned around and hit her with its tail and she _had_ to run!!"

Jade shook his head, softly making the 'tsk tsk' noise. "You majesty, that isn't possible in the slightest. Unless the dragon escaped, there is no chance. And it very, very un---"

Just as he came to a stop, the door behind them opened. A young military man in a different shade of blue walked in, ignoring the strands of platinum hair in front of his blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Colonel. Just catching you on that note... I have to report that the dragon... HAS indeed escaped." He explained, grabbing everyone's attention, still clutching some papers to his chest.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that won't be TOO hard to fix up." Jade stated casually. "The only problem would be if the fonons were---"

Once again the calm young man had to interrupt, "Actually, the fonons have---"

"General Frings, stop." Jade said, looking rather frustrated, "Don't finish that sentence. At ease."

'General Frings' Saluted, before heading back outside.

Jade turned to the screen, pointing rather viciously at the camera screen thing-a-ma-bob. "You." He said with a hint of poison in his voice, "I'll see you later. _In person._" All of the men in the room swiftly left, seeming rushed now.

"...S" Ryou commented, biting his lip.

* * *

Yep, that's where we leaving you. Cows, aren't we?

Should have chapter 2 in a week or two.

And if any of you were wondering, the spotted cream cat was mainly refering to what we noticed. We've read quite alot of mangas, and no matter how much havoc and chaos goes on, very few people seem to die. wE jsut thought it was funny and a good thing to point out.

We'll be introducing one of the mains for this fanfic in the next chapter, so things will pick up. _No lie!_ So, stay tuned Cheers!


End file.
